


Valencia

by kimbleefucker (hihowareya)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: M/M, Miscommunication, uh not emotional abuse but roy is a jerk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 07:32:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17076044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hihowareya/pseuds/kimbleefucker
Summary: Kimblee's release from prison was not something Roy had anticipated, but nothing he was too concerned about. After all, Kimblee was the one squirming for him now.Roy took great advantage of this opportunity, he knew before long, Kimblee and him would actively have to harm one another in battle. He might as well enjoy him while he could.





	Valencia

**Author's Note:**

> roy is an idiot and doesn't know how to cope with his own feelings and doesn't understand that people can be hurt in more ways than just physically

Roy had decided to make quick work of this, after all he had a meeting to attend in just under an hour. He smiled to himself as he inspected the other man bent over the desk, legs spread part and waiting for him, his plum tie untucked from his suit jacket and displayed on Roy's paperwork. Without the rest of his team accessible and Riza assigned to Bradley personally, he had much less concern of being walked in on, feverishly deep inside an exonerated criminal. 

Kimblee's release from prison was not something Roy had anticipated, but nothing he was too concerned about. After all, Kimblee was the one squirming for him now. 

Roy took great advantage of this opportunity, he knew before long, Kimblee and him would actively have to harm one another in battle. He might as well enjoy him while he could. Normally Roy would request a rendezvous in his own apartment or some hotel, but now and again he'd request Kimblee come to Roy's office if he was short on time. Only once had they ever risk being caught, but thankfully the smaller alchemist was obscured by Roy's wooden desk, on his knees still mouthing at Roy with great reverence; a test for Roy to hold his composure even when on the brink of release. After he'd made sure to make Kimblee swallow everything he had to offer, and he obliged happily. 

Now of course Roy had less time to enjoy him as he reached into his desk drawer for the lubricant he started to keep on hand for just these situations. He set the container in front of Kimblee and hastily urged him to take care of himself.

“Patience is a virtue.” Kimblee reminded him, working enough onto his slender fingers and reaching behind himself, in Roy's plain view. Roy scoffed and roughly grabbed at him, lifting him up enough to bend one of his knees onto the edge of the desk, his other side now standing tip-toe on the floor for balance. 

“If you're going to get mouthy and take all day you might as well give me a better view for the show.” Roy leaned back and unbuckled his pants to pull them down just above his knees.

“Tsk tsk, so demanding.” Kimblee chastised him disingenuously and worked his arm back around to push his middle and ring fingers into himself roughly with a sharp intake of breath. Roy languidly stroked himself as he watched him pushing and pulling his two fingers in and out, eventually adding a third. Roy could see from the muscles in his thin wrists when he would scissor his fingers open and when he would curl them. 

In a sense Roy felt almost inferior, Kimblee was definitely over-preparing himself, but he had asked for a show and he was certain that's what he was being given. After a few minutes more, Kimblee pulled his hand back and in front of him. 

“Well then, let's get going.” Knowing the height would prove an issue, Kimblee carefully unbent his knee off the desk to stand at it normally, his back arched and hands gripping the edge as he looked over his shoulder at Roy wantonly. “Come on.” 

Roy wouldn't say no to that hurriedly grabbed at Kimblee's waist to steady him as he enthusiastically pushed into him with a throaty grunt. He wasted no time, slamming his hips into the shorter man's until the sound of skin slapping against skin and breathy moans was all that resounded in the otherwise empty office. 

There were few things Roy missed from Ishval, but this ranked at the top of his list. It was cathartic to vent his frustrations into Kimblee's body, he'd gladly endure his lectures if it meant he'd allow Roy to take him with such fervor. He had been with other men since Ishval, Roy had enjoyed plenty of escapades, but Kimblee was the only man he'd ever consider topping, and he was thankful for it- thankful to have the opportunity to do it again. 

Roy was a different man now, and he knew it. Kimblee knew it. 

One of the first things Kimblee had told him after their first bout of reunion coitus was that he had changed, that there was something different about him. He had said, however, that he was indifferent to this change. But every so often Roy noticed Kimblee less open to him, less affectionate (in his own way of showing affection), less needy. Though he was never one to turn down any opportunity. 

Roy had been rough with him on more than one occasion, but Kimblee had always asked for it before, so it wasn't like he was unwilling, right? Kimblee had never once objected to the idea of being grabbed too roughly or pulled too hard, he always said Roy was too soft on him sometimes. 

This time Roy decided he would try to be more like that. He thrust into him particularly hard, knocking his hips flush against the edge of the desk, and roughly pushed his back down until his chest was flat against Roy's paperwork. 

Kimblee was taken aback by Roy's sudden change in demeanor, but he only smirked slightly when Roy leaned over him to bite his neck roughly, the blue military uniform contrasting sharply against Kimblee's stark white jacket as Roy's chest pushed down heavily on the other alchemist's back. 

“N-now then, what a surpri-” Kimblee was cut off by one of Roy's hands grabbing the back of his head and pushing his face hard into the desk, almost as if to smother him. 

“Shut up, don't talk, don't open your mouth again.” Kimblee stopped for a moment to consider Roy's threat, his thoughts jumbled as his hips ached from being forcefully knocked into the hard wood of the desk over and over again.

“Are you threatening me, Flame Alchemist?” Kimblee asked him and was on the receiving end of another forceful push into oak. 

“I said to.. shut up. Don't open your ugly mouth again, I don't want to hear your disgusting voice again.” Roy swallowed hard, the frustration of everything culminated in this moment and he had the perfect punching bag. He released a string of insults and commands, he couldn't even recount them, not necessarily directed at Kimblee but he laid there as the only recipient. 

It didn't seem to matter though, all the frustration he had felt from recent events spilled from him, he angrily pushed in and out of his frailer partner, pushing his face roughly into the desk, enough to hurt, enough to bruise. He laid into him so many hurtful words; stupid, ugly, useless, etc. Of course, Kimblee liked to be treated this way, right? It's what he always wanted- 

Or so Roy thought, until Kimblee stood up roughly and Roy tumbled off and out of him onto the floor with a loud thud, and he looked up to see Kimblee roll his shoulders a few times to adjust to standing again and adjusting his clothes appropriately. Roy's hard cock twitched, and he frowned at the sudden denial.

“What are you doing?” He demanded, agitated. 

“I'm no longer interested in this right now.” Kimblee smoothed his tie down back into his vest and jacket, walking over to the chair his hat and overcoat sat on, picking them up delicately. For someone who was being fucked so roughly only a minute ago, he looked inhumanely pristine. 

“Wha- what do you mean? Hey!” Roy watched Kimblee ignore him and strode to the door. He scrambled to his feet and grabbed Kimblee's shoulder.

“Is this because I was.. too rough? I don't understand, you always told me you wanted me to. That I was too soft for you.” Kimblee didn't spare him a glance.

“You don't seem to realize the consequences of your actions yet. There are more ways to hurt someone than just physically. You should be more considerate... some people might get upset.” His tone was indifferent, but firm. He pulled away from Roy to slip his overcoat back on and put on his hat. He grabbed the door and opened it, considered it for a moment, then closed it. This time he did spare the confused colonel a glance and sighed deeply. “It's a shame, some change isn't for the better.” After a moment of silence he opened the door and left, closing it behind him before Roy could protest.

Roy was late for his meeting.


End file.
